The Greater South East Asian Co Prosperity Sphere
Overview The Greater South East Asian Co Prosperity Sphere was a project that was made to economically tie in the nations of south east asian to a uniform system as to provide ease of access between the nations in terms of trade. The coming reforms of the nations in preparation for this union made all of its members quite competitive in the world market. and For an era, The South East was the center of trade and innovation. It's manufacturing centers in indonesia, thailand, philippines and vietnam was producing over 24% of the world's gdp. and the group of nations boasted the world's most largest and luxurious ports situated in the philippines. However all of this wealth draw the attention of their northern neighbors who was amassing units and showing great agression on the borders of vietnam, cambodia and the philippines. With the utter failure of the UN to prevent the conflict, The Group of nations was forced to tie their militaries together, joining the nations politically. And thus the greater south east Asian Co-prosperity sphere has become a great military power where the great engines of vietnam and indonesia produced ships to secure the trade routes and logistics between the nations and the combined might of the 11 nation's military has managed to secure the borders from the chinese. .Quang Dũng Nguyễn was a general of the vietnamese army who saw the first incursions of the chinese into their lands and launched a successful campaign to to push them back. His sucess against the superior northern forces provided him a great prestige and thus he was chosen by the continental congress as the high admiral and was confirmed by the high united senate ,Thus he has complete control of the GSEACPS' army and navy but the order to declare war was upto the continental congress. GSEACPS is a politically union wherein there is a continental congress that was formed from the representatives of the each nation's regions. The United High Senate consist of each nation's president and vice president. The presidents and vice presidents do still have autonomy in regards to their own nation except if it deals with the GSEACPS military or in regards to the trade laws that affects the uniformity of the member nations. This federal government is quite hampered as well as by law It cannot dabble with it's member nation's affairs except when it deals with the military, it's membership, or when in regards to trade. If one wants to change something in regards to these aspects, they need to convince the continental congress to pass a change in their law by petitioning the high senate. The Continental congress and the Senate is situated in the high tech city of Singapore. The grand navy however is situated in the grand bay of manila. Developments 2020 - Sold quite a lot of rats to Antarctica. After months of planning, legislating and engineering, the first bridge has been built. It has provided valuable experience in megastructure engineering. However it is not quite extensive yet to provide any economical bonus. 2021 - Worked on a project to develop mechs that can be used underwater for industrial purposes. The project was a success, however the depth limit of those mechs is 1km. Category:Countries